Many consumer electronic devices, such as household items, are Internet of Things (IoT) enabled devices such that these devices have the ability to connect to the Internet so that data can be collected and exchanged via the Internet. Furthermore, many IoT enabled devices are wirelessly connected to the Internet so that each device does not need a cable tethered to a router.
Known IoT enabled devices communicate using one or more communication protocols, including, for example, WiFi, 6LowPan, Zigbee PRO, Zigbee iControl, and Thread. Although there are different protocol standards for IoT device communication, all known IoT enabled devices use the 2.4 GHz radio band to communicate, thereby potentially causing harmful interference to each other. Furthermore, because communication between IoT enabled devices is primarily burst mode communication, inter-device interference resulting from such communication is difficult to detect with traditional RF jamming detection algorithms. For these and other reasons, the co-existence of devices communicating on the 2.4 GHz radio band is an issue that can cause poor RF performance for all such devices present in a region.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.